Co-op - Pewdiecry
by KyraLawliet
Summary: Both Pewdiepie and Cry want to do a co-op together again, but both in more... Seductive ways. Pewdie comes over to Cry's house to record, when things heat up when Cry and Pewdie both admit their feelings. Also, Cry's obsession with fanfiction is discovered. -w- (Major smut and lemon warning )


"Cry! What's up?" Pewdie was overjoyed to see his friend on Skype, hoping to play another co-op.

"Not much, friend. I actually just woke up after you called me."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot about the time differences. I am near you ,though, I guess i'm not used to it yet...You can go back to bed if you want..." He all of a sudden had a deep swish in his stomach, he knew he wouldn't be able to hang out with his best friend.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Pewds! I'm already up, so how 'bout we do something for our fans?" Pewdie sat up at the thought of that. Truth is, he was very dirty minded.

-_I can think of a couple of things to do, Cry._-

"Pewds?"

Pewdie snapped out of his thoughts, "Ah! Okay! So a co-op?"

"Yeah! We could play some Left 4 Dead, or maybe more Bloody Traplands..."

"Either one works for me! Maybe Bloody Traplands?"

"Awesome! I'll set it up! I missed my blanket..." They both laughed, in sync with breaths.

_-Bloody Traplands... That works. I'm usually ahead of him anyways, so I can have more time...-_

"Ready, Cry?" Pewdie's voice was bubbly, filled with small moments of giggling.

"Ready, Pewds!"

_-Spikes, brofists, and lava galore. Yet I still got through it before Pewdie. I have time now.-_

Cry minimized the game, and went to his browser. He hurried and typed 'Pewdiecry'. He actually had an obsession with these. He couldn't figure out how most of the fans had the creativity for most fan fictions, though. He had a slight high as he saw a fan fiction featuring him and Pewds being trapped in Bloody Traplands. He smirked at the idea. He maximized his game again to check on Pewdie. All he had been doing the entire time was cussing at the brofists, which seem to kill him every time. As soon as he looked at his progress, he had just finished the level.

" Are you sure you've got this, Pewds?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Cry." Pewdie smiled as he saw him smirk at the comment.

He easily got passed it, with Pewdie still left at the start, cursing at the lava.

_-Maybe I could continue reading now?-_

He did as his mind wanted. He really did love these, because he secretly did love Pewdie, and all of these give him fantasies that would never come about. As he finished the first introduction of one story, leading onto the action scenes, he started to realize he was becoming aroused.

-_Uh oh, I need to stop now. If I start to do anything he will know instantly... Or I wouldn't control myself talking to him. _

_No, I want him, I don't think I care anymore.-_

He went back to the game, "Eh, Pewds?"

He growled at the giant, blood stained wall blocking his moves, then responded, "Hm?"

"Do you, uh, want to come over sometime? I mean, since you are near me."

"Totally! It would be awesome!" He could hear the sudden beam in Pewdie's attitude.

"Awesome! Would today work?" He was getting anxious.

"That works fine! See you at around 8 then! I guess I should probably get going then, so I can be on time, bye Cry!"

"Bye, Pewds!"

-_I did it... I got him over here... Now here's the worst part of it, trying to get him with me. I'd do anything...-_

-_Ah, this will be perfect. Maybe I can actually confess to Cry this time... But he definitely won't feel the same way.-_

He was ecstatic. He got hooked on things that the fans mentioned almost immediately.

Ib, Amnesia, Happy Wheels... Even the shipping 'Pewdiecry'. Now, he could never tell his fans that he was bisexual, or that Marzia also knew the truth. But he wanted Cry to know too.

-_I'm only 5 minutes away from his house... What do I do?!-_

He was starting to get nervous. What if he would mess up their friendship for good?

-_Calm down, Felix, get it together. We can do this._

*Ring~* The doorbell had a rather high pitched sound to it.

-_Dammit, why am I focusing on such little things as that?- _

He laughed a bit at himself, regaining his sanity as Cry opened the door.

"PEWDS!" Cry threw up his arms in celebration.

"CRY!" He did the same, as if mimicking him.

"Come in, just put your stuff on the couch. I need to show you some stuff." Cry smirked a bit, thinking he wasn't looking.

_-I wonder what it is? Probably just a new game.-_

He put his things on the couch and followed Cry. They went up the stairs fairly fast.

_-Isn't his office downstairs?-_

Cry opened the door to a guest room, presumably.

"I- Uh, need to confess something, Felix."

_-I don't think I can take anything seriously with him still wearing the mask...-_

"Oh, okay, Ryan, what is it?"

"I, uh, I... Lo... ou..." He slowly mumbled off.

"Erm, I didn't quite catch that."

Cry repeated it the same way as before.

"C-Cry," he started to laugh, " stop mumbling!"

Cry looked up at him with more intimidating eyes. His eyes narrow, as if focusing on something.

Cry took one step forward.

"Cry! What is it?" Now he was anxious to find out what it was.

He could tell that Cry was thinking for a second, before suddenly taking off his white mask and lunging forward at the blonde.

Next thing he knew, Cry had kissed him, but not just a kiss, it was more than that.

_-I had to do something, I couldn't just tell him...-_

Pewdie's unsuspecting lips had found his way into a surprise confession. He held back and stepped back to see Pewdie's reaction.

"C-Cry..."

_-That's it, I messed up.-_

Cry's face was now a light shade of blue. He looked like he was about to run away in fear.

"Cry..." Pewdie's face all of a sudden turned intimidating, with the same narrow eyes as he had had just a few seconds before. "Why'd you stop...?"

-_WHAT?! Did he... Like that?-_

"I-uh-"

"Heh, you're such a nervous wreck." Pewdie pulled at his shirt collar and pulled him towards him.

_-Is this actually happening?-_

A wet sensation suddenly filled his mouth. He didn't pull back, he liked it. They both budged against each other, arching their backs in perfect unison.

"P-pewds..." He opened his eyes to see the blonde reaching towards him.

-_Oh no, he's reaching for my weak spot, isn't he? Wait, that's a good thing, right?-_

That's exactly what he did. Pewdie knew exactly what would drive him insane. Pewdie slowly caressed his hand over to Cry's ear and slightly tickled it. Cry suddenly arched his back and moaned.

_-He did it, I can't stand this anymore. I have to...-_

He jolted back up, just to pounce on Pewdie.

"Heh, I knew that would get you off." Pewdie smirked at the aroused man on top of him.

"Shut up, Pewds." He suddenly licked Pewdie's lips and sent a flurry of moans from the Swede.

"I-I only have one request." The blonde tried talking right, but too much saliva made it come out in weird sounds.

"Anything."

Pewdie's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "I'm on top. "

"Heh, okay then." Pewdie pushed Cry off of him and then switched positions.

"So what do you want to do first, blondie?" He was more than willing to do anything at this point.

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas."

_-So i'm the dominant one here, eh? Seems right. Cry's too innocent to be able to know what to do. Now that I think about it, is Cry a virgin? He might be... Heh, this'll be fun then.-_

"Pewdie?" Cry said in a deep, seductive voice.

"Oh, eh, sorry," he smirked, " I was thinking about things. Just let me do the work, okay? I don't want to mess you up too bad."

With another series of kisses, more moans of arousal came on.

They both started to take off clothes one by one until there was nothing left.

"Follow my every command, 'kay Cry?"

"Heh, okay." By this time, his voice had gotten to the point to where it was at his sexiest.

"Cry," he slowly rose up, " Bend over."

Cry complied to the demand.

_-I can't be too hard on him... He's obviously new to this. I have to be cautious.-_

He reached over to the nightstand by the bed and found the lube.

He opened it and smothered some of it onto the younger man's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes..." Cry looked anxious yet nervous at the same time.

He slowly inserted the erection into Cry.

"Ga-GAH!"

"Heh, sorry, you're really tight, Cry..." He looked down at the brunette's face.

He was obviously enjoying it.

He started to thrust more and more until a regular speed was set. With every bump, a moan came on.

"Fe-Felix... Ah... AH! AHHH~"

He was smirking at every moan Cry gave out.

_-Heh, that's adorable.-_

This let on for a few minutes, until Cry moaned loud enough to catch his attention.

"Fa- fas- FASTER! Ahhhh~" Cry was begging. How could he say no to that?

"As you wish." He slowly started to kiss Cry's stomach, lifting up now and then to straighten his back.

"Pewds... I'm going to... Cum... Ah, ah, ahhh~"

He was flexible enough as to keep going, and pleasure Cry and more ways.

He bent down, still thrusting into the boy, and licked his cock.

"AHHHHH~ RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE. AHHHH~"

_-Heh, his cum tastes pretty good. Never would have imagined that.-_

"Ready to return the offer, Cry?"

"Gah..." He couldn't talk, but he nodded.

_-I'm close to bursting, we need to hurry.-_

Pewdie laid down and Cry got at his feet.

"Ready Pewds?" Cry deviously smiled at the blonde.

"Do it, Cry."

They both smiled, and Cry slowly started to bend down near the blonde's privates.

"Ahh, ahh, Cry..." Pewdie reached over to grab a handful of Cry's hair, he needed something to pull.

"Ah, faster..." Cry sped up, and the sounds got louder as well.

Cry was obviously becoming tired, and Pewdie noticed this.

"He-here Cry... Come here." He pulled the American toward his face and kissed him roughly.

"A-are you finished?" Cry looked confused.

"No..." He kissed him again, this time a string of saliva connecting, " You looked tired. Just keep doing what you are do- Ahh~" Cry was biting his shoulder, Pewdie's ultimate weak spot.

"Ah, Cry, AHH~ BITE HARDER!~" Cry did as he was told.

"I'm going to- hnnnnnggg" Pewdie came onto Cry's chest with a moan.

They both quickly sighed and laid down next to eachother.

Cry smirked, "You're going to have bite marks, Pewds."

"Heh, I don't care, it was worth it." Pewdie smiled at grinning Cry.

"I love you, Pewds." Cry yawned.

"I love you too, Cry." Pewdie responded.

Cry sat up and laid on the blonde's chest, and quickly fell asleep.

_-Heh, what would the fans actually think if they saw the bite mark? Maybe i'll sneak it in somewhere...-_

Pewdie thought about that all night, until Cry woke up just enough to say, "Pewdie, let's do this next time you're in the States."

"Heh, will do, Cry."

This was, without a doubt, the best co-op he had ever played.


End file.
